


Chicken Nuggets and the War Against Monsta X

by GrapeAndCheese



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Hyungwonho if you squint, Joohyuk/Honeypup if you squint, Monsta X being (adorable) idiots, Other, chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeAndCheese/pseuds/GrapeAndCheese
Summary: Monsta X just wanted to work on their music. They never knew that something so small -- just a playfight and a misstep -- would lead to something like this. Something smaller than them yet so big.--------This is a crackfic collab written by @PotatoOfLuck and @GrapesAndCheese. This was originally written on Wattpad under Potato's account. Shout out to @myshatae for putting up with us in their comment section! And thanks for suggesting that we write this. :)This story will update once every 1-4 days.





	1. The Last Nugget

It was a peaceful evening. Everything seemed at ease. The world was hush and sweet dreams drifted through the night sky. The moon shone down on the drowsy cities while the stars sent kisses down to sleepers. Not a single creature made a peep.

Except for one group. 

Monsta X sat in their dorm trying to work. The seven rambunctious boys clamored through the night trying to finish working on a song. The group ate fast-food while they worked. Their hoard of chicken nuggets dwindled as they progressed through the night until there was just one chicken nugget left standing.

The seven friends all eyed the singular chicken chunk. The boys were determined to get the last nugget first. Changkyun looked at his six members before scrambling to his feet to grab the lonely nugget.

But as he grabbed it, Jooheon tackled him, knocking the nugget out of his hand. The nugget toppled down to the floor. Wonho grabbed it before it touched the ground, only for Hyungwon to rip it out of his palm.

Hyungwon attempted to escape from his other members but failed as Kihyun easily snatched the nugget from his hand. Unluckily for Kihyun, Shownu grabbed his ankle and tripped him. Kihyun dropped the nugget into Minhyuk's awaiting palm.

Minhyuk smiled smugly as he realized that he could easily grab the small nugget. That smug smile was immediately replaced with a face of complete horror as he saw his friends approaching him.

All six of them charged at Minhyuk at once. The nugget passed each member multiple times in a flurry of hands. They continued wrestling like this until Shownu noticed something off.

"Where's the chicken nugget?" he asked his members.

The six other members looked at the spot where the chicken nugget previously was.

“Wait a minute, wasn’t it right there?” asked Changkyun as he saw that the nugget was nowhere to be seen.

The group searched frantically for the lost food item. They checked the table, the rug, the lamps, the couch cushions, and everything in between. Minhyuk flopped onto the couch, tired and hungry. He propped his feet up with a sigh.

"Minhyuk. I found it," Jooheon stated, pointing at the sole of Minhyuk's foot in horror.


	2. Nugget Murderer

"Minhyuk. I found it," Jooheon stated, pointing at the sole of Minhyuk's foot in horror.

Minhyuk then looked at his foot wondering why Jooheon pointed at it. As he looked at the bottom of his shoe, he noticed something orange stuck to it.

Wonho sniffed it. He stepped back and gasped, shouting, "Nugget murderer!"

“A what?” Kihyun looked at Minhyuk’s shoe as he saw Wonho gaping at it.

Soon, everyone was crowded around Minhyuk's legs, inspecting the squished up substance on his foot. Hyungwon widened his eyes in shock as he saw the golden fried nugget on Minhyuk’s foot. After a few moments of silence, Shownu asked Wonho a question.

“Is that the nugget?”

"Yup. You can try and taste it if you really want to," Wonho replied, a bit downcast. He was really hungry after all.

“That would be disgusting,” Jooheon said while looking at the squished chunk of chicken in disdain.

"I guess we don't have any more food," Hyungwon said sullenly.

Kihyun looked at all of their wallowing faces. Rolling his eyes, he spoke up, "Guys, you know we can just buy more, right?"

“Oh, we forgot about that,” said Hyungwon after hearing Kihyun's remark.

“But who is going to pay?” asked Minhyuk while looking at his bandmates.

Everyone thought for a moment until Shownu piped up. "We'll play rock, paper, scissors. Loser pays."

The group faced off against each other until the final loser was decided. Minhyuk and Wonho rapidly called out rock, paper, and scissors. They tied multiple times until Minhyuk ultimately lost.

"Serves you right for stepping on it," said Kihyun snarkily.

Minhyuk glared at his hungry friend but then sighed in defeat while taking out his wallet.

“Let’s go before I change my mind,” said Minhyuk while making his way to the door.

The seven piled into their mini-van and drove to the nearest fast-food restaurant. They ordered 10 whole boxes of chicken nuggets, got their food, and left.

The seven hungry friends decided to walk the last mile to their shared dorm whilst eating their nuggets. As they crossed the street, Wonho noticed something orange at the end of the road.

“Hey, Shownu. Do you know what that orange thing is?” Wonho then pointed at the strange orange object.

"Hm, I don't know...Probably just someone's garbage," Shownu replied. Wonho shrugged and the group kept walking. Just a few feet behind them, the "orange thing" followed them home stealthily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grapes here! What do y’all’s think the “orange thing” is?


	3. Siblings

The band got back to their dorms and set back to work. They happily ate their nuggets, chowing down hungrily. Little did they know that someone, or rather some _ thing _ , was watching them.

The unknown thing was furious. As he saw his brothers and sisters being bitten in half, rage bubbled up inside him. While the band members were preoccupied, he called out to his brethren. His siblings awoke at the sound of his voice.

“Help us!” the siblings shouted, struggling to stay conscious. As it turned out, the mysterious invader was, in fact, a chicken nugget. This new nugget sneaked up to the table, staying in the shadows. Once he reached his family, they immediately began planning an escape.

“Do you guys see the door?” he motioned across the room with his bready features. Once the other nuggets finished murmuring in agreement, he continued. “We’ll jump from the table onto that stack of paper. From there, we’ll roll out to the bottom of the sofa. After that, we can take cover behind the shoe rack and make our way to the door. Any questions?”

No one spoke up, so they all slowly moved across the table. The seven giants seemed entirely oblivious to their escape so they continued.

"Wait," whispered their big brother. The group of nuggets stopped. "We need revenge first."

“Well then, what’s the plan?” asked their youngest sister, glancing at the seven males arguing about which Disney movie was the best.

"We'll launch ourselves into their throats and choke them," he replied.

"We have to bypass their security systems though. What will we do if they employ the white rocks?" asked one of the younger brothers.

"The teeth?" another chimed in, shuddering at the thought.

"We go an--" He stopped. He could feel the group of hungry men's gaze on him and his siblings. 

Wonho thought he noticed something off. He looked from the papers splayed about the table to the boxes of nuggets. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He thought he could hear a light, grainy buzzing somewhere, almost like someone rubbing breadcrumbs together. After a while longer of confused staring, he shrugged it off.

“...try to bite us, we push their mouth’s back open, got it? We go in five seconds,” the oldest sister whispered to her siblings.

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2..."

"1!"

The chicken nuggets hopped up and launched their attack. The seven members, not aware of the nuggets coming their way, proceeded to work on their new song. The siblings took this opportunity to use the computer cords to slingshot themselves into the men's mouths. Air rushed past their breaded bodies. They sped through the air with a thirst for revenge written on their crumby faces. They were determined.

Since not all of the boys’ mouths were open, only four of the orange siblings made it into their enemies' mouths. Shownu and Hyungwon remained unbothered and were peacefully sleeping with their mouths wide open, not knowing about the nuggets entering their mouths. Jooheon and Changkyun were confused on why there were nuggets thrown into their mouths but disregarded it thinking that the other threw it into the other’s mouth. 

Upon the nugget's landing, Jooheon began chewing. “ _ Wait what?”  _ the sister nugget screamed internally. “ _ He’s supposed to choke!”  _ The sister nugget tried to evade his pearly whites but failed. 

Seeing his sister in danger, a brother nugget launched himself up into Jooheon’s mouth as well. In a blind panic, he tried to stomp down Jooheon’s tongue. The sister nugget, despite being beaten up quite badly, assisted him with the last of her strength. Jooheon's mouth became too full and coughed up the bits of chickeny goodness. As the two nuggets were spat back in the air, the nuggets clung to each other in desperation. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, big sis. Goodbye,” sobbed the brother nugget, crying crumbs.

“Don’t...say that,” she responded weakly. “We...we’ll make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grapes here! Gotta love them cliffhangers, amirite? I can smell the melodrama from all the way over here. Potato and I can’t wait for you guys to read the next chapter. See you there <3


	4. A New Start

The two nuggets plummeted down from Jooheon’s mouth. Thankfully, their family was able to catch them. Both siblings escaped barely alive. However, when the two nuggets stood back up shakily, they noticed that their fellow chicken chunks were equally beaten up. Their hubris was their downfall. The nuggets were too cocky and thought that they would easily succeed in their plan. They all had to support each other across the table.

One nugget growled in anger, "Monsta X! They will rue the day that they crossed us!"

"Let's just get out while we still can," said her sister weakly. 

Rather than jumping down as they had initially planned, they simply inched their way down the table’s leg slowly. Once they reached the floor, they trekked across the carpet. Each fiber of the carpet was a large scratch to their already weakened bread coating. They finally reached the door with much effort. The nuggets slipped out of the dorm quickly, albeit painfully. 

The young nuggets walked on the streets, not knowing where to go. The nuggets were lost in the human world, looking for a nugget home. They clung close to the walls in hopes of avoiding the humans. Soon they found themselves in a small alleyway, hidden away from prying eyes.

As the nuggets looked up at the wall of the small alleyway, they saw a faint light coming from a crack. They climbed up the weather-worn bricks and found that they could fit through the perfectly nugget-sized crack. They stumbled upon quite the spacious area. Yellow light filtered in from various cracks, illuminating the room with a soft glow. A certain warmth encaptured the room, insulation fluff only adding to that comfort. 

The nuggets lay down to rest, tired and bruised. It was their safe haven from the human predators. The injured nuggets were wondering why the spacious nugget heaven hasn’t been populated by other nuggets. The place was perfect for the nuggets, the secluded area was hidden from the humans and the entrance of the paradise was too small for humans to enter.

The nugget family stayed there for days. Eventually, other nuggets came across their humble abode, each one running from the same problems. They welcomed the weary wanderers with open breadcrumbs. More nuggets learned about the paradise, and the space grew into a flourishing community of nuggets.

The city was built on the collective fear of humans. Every nugget remembered the great nugget war against the horrendous group, Monsta X. Many horrifying stories about the seven giants were passed down to many families. The nugget children became paralyzed with fear whenever they heard the petrifying tales of the horrid group who tormented the nugget siblings.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Generation after generation, when these stories were told, they would become more extravagant and exaggerated. The further they strayed from the truth, the less fear that people had. Eventually, most nuggets dismissed these tales as children's stories or as fables. They figured they were forever safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Potato coming to give you all my love and support! And I have a question for y’all: Do you think the nuggets will be forever safe in their paradise?


	5. The Outside World

One day, a rebellious and young nugget was tired of its boring life and thought of venturing beyond the walls of the nugget utopia. The brave nugget approached the small entrance of the nugget paradise and decided that it was time he tried something new.

He crossed the threshold of the utopia into the new world. He was immediately met with blaring streets, alarming footsteps, loud voices, and bright sun. The little nugget soaked in every second of it. As he ventured out into the world, he unknowingly stepped into a fast-food restaurant.

The courageous chunk of chicken was in awe. Everything was gigantic and it was all new to him. The little nugget was surprised to smell the scent of chicken nuggets from a table as he thought he was the only nugget in the outside world.

_ “Why would anyone hide from here?”  _ he thought to himself.  _ “It’s so...beautiful. There are even other nuggets! Maybe I can talk to them. If only I could get up there.” _

The young nugget found stacks of small cardboard boxes. He discreetly climbed up the stack to find the nuggets. He followed the scent all the way to another cardboard box. He was just about to flip the lid open when something touched him. He could feel himself fly up into the air.

"This one must've fallen out," said a loud voice. The nugget saw out of the corner of his eye a giant. Soon the giant set him down into the box. All the light disappeared, and he could feel himself pressed against other nuggets.

“What is this place?” The bold nugget asked his fellow nuggets.

"We don’t know, we were suddenly picked up by these shiny metal things and put in this huge box!” replied a female nugget to the scared chicken chunk. As silence settled around them, the young nugget was curled up in a ball at one corner of the box with many thoughts inside his head.

“ _ What’s happening?” _

_ “Why am I here?” _

_ “How can I get out of here?” _

_ “Who are all these other nuggets?”  _

_ “Is this what the real world is like?” _

_ “Is this the end for me?” _

Throughout the entire time in the box, tremors filled the dark space. Almost as if they were moving. The young chicken bit thought he counted years pass before the box reopened. In reality, it was only a few minutes, but he simply was too anxious for what was to come. Soon, a bright light flooded the little nugget’s senses.

“Have the nugget gods come to rescue us?” said one of the nuggets in the box.

The other nuggets cheered in happiness thinking that they were going to be freed from the suffocating box. When the silhouette came closer, two nuggets were lifted into the air.

“Yes! We’re finally free!” said the chosen nuggets with pure joy and relief. But soon, the nuggets were proved wrong.


	6. Not Just a Kid's Story

As the two excited nuggets were lifted in the air, the bold nugget noticed something off. The young nugget recognized the unknown thing holding the chosen nuggets as the hand of the giant he’d seen before. His breadcrumb eyes followed the arm up to the giant’s shoulders, eventually looking up at his face. He didn’t know what he expected to see, but he certainly didn’t expect to recognize the face.

_ “This is the face from those silly kid’s stories!” _ he thought to himself.  _ “They’re...real?” _

The nugget felt absolute horror for the first time since leaving his old home. Looking again at the giant’s face, he realized just how close it was. He wondered just who this fabled human was.

_ “Wonho,” _ his brain supplied.

The little nugget scanned the area to look for the remaining giants. The fried chicken chunk was surprised to see Wonho all alone in the restaurant knowing that the seven boys liked to stick together. The man began to open his mouth, but he stopped when he heard other voices. Soon, the little nugget noticed six other humans coming his way. The large human dropped him and the other nugget back in the box when he saw the rest of Monsta X enter. 

“Hey! What took you guys so long?” asked Wonho as he saw his friends approaching his table. The human that the nugget recognized as Minhyuk launched into a lengthy story about the struggles of soup and ceiling fans.

_ “This is my chance to escape!”  _ the nugget realized.

The nugget then secretly climbed up the side of the cardboard box. He managed to slip out unnoticed. But when he looked back, he felt a twinge of guilt for leaving the other nuggets behind.

The little nugget then rolled his way to the fast-food restaurant’s entrance. As the nugget had successfully exited the restaurant, the other nuggets realized that the new nugget was missing. They too snuck out of the box and tried to follow him.

Meanwhile, Minhyuk was finishing his story, “...and that’s why you never tell a clown that his bowtie looks like seaweed.”

When Minhyuk’s crazy story was finished Kihyun decided to munch on the nuggets Wonho had bought. As he looked at the box, he noticed that the nuggets were no longer in sight.

“Why did you eat all the nuggets, Wonho?” asked Minhyuk.

“No, I didn’t!” Wonho exclaimed, indignant. He looked down at the box. “Wait, what?! But I was sure that I left some for you all!” said Wonho while looking at his bandmates.

“Oh sure you did,” commented Changkyun, grumpy that there was no more food. 

Then Jooheon noticed something crawling down the table leg. “AAAAH! A BUG!” he screamed, clinging onto Minhyuk’s arm. 

“Wha-- that’s not a bug!” Kihyun shouted.

The so-called bug looked up at the commotion between the seven boys.

“ _ What are they screaming about? And why are they looking at me?”  _ the object thought as she saw the giants looking at her in horror and shock.  _ “Oh wait. They’re looking at me. THEY’RE LOOKING AT ME.”  _ the nugget screamed internally as she scrambled across the floor. 

“H-how? W-what?!” Changkyun questioned as he saw the object scrambling to the exit.

“Was that...a moving chicken nugget?” Shownu asked calmly, unlike the other members who were screaming like madmen.


	7. Escape

The bold, little nugget saw everything going on. Despite how much he wanted to roll out of there as quickly as possible, he knew he had to help out the poor nugget girl. He sprinted back to her, feeling the floor burn against his breading.

“Hey!” He called out to the nugget girl in hopes to get her attention. “Come over here!” The courageous nugget noticed the nugget girl discreetly making her way to him. They rolled towards each other a bit frantically. Above them, the seven men finally stopped freaking out and actually decided to follow the nuggets. The nuggets noticed the hungry predators inching towards them.

“RUN!” screamed the bold nugget to the other. The two nuggets quickly made their way to the entrance hoping to make it out of the nearly-empty restaurant alive. The two nuggets kept running and turning corners to hopefully lose the seven hungry manchildren behind them.

“Keep going until you hit the dead end!” the bold little nugget yelled at the female chicken chunk. “There’s a city of nuggets. They’ll help you!” The brave nugget then threw himself in front of the group while she rolled away.

While the two nuggets were running for their lives, the seven boys were stumbling on each other and kept falling on the ground. Hyungwon’s long legs somehow got entangled with Kihyun’s short ones. They both fell down, only for Shownu to also trip on them.

The trio were blaming each other saying that the other made him trip on purpose. Wonho tried to break it up, while Minhyuk squeaked like a dolphin on the sidelines. Jooheon cutely pouted at them and asked them to stop causing a commotion. While the six boys were arguing, Changkyun only stared at them in disbelief wondering about how he became friends with such monkeys. He looked back at the nugget only to find it gone. 

“Uh, guys?” Changkyun tried to interject himself. They continued arguing over him, completely ignoring him. “Guys? Ugh, nevermind.” He Naruto-ran after the trail of breadcrumbs. Soon he found the nugget rolling away at the speed of light.

As Changkyun saw the bold nugget look back to see if anyone was following him, he hid behind one of the cement walls to watch the little nugget. After a few minutes of following the nugget, he realized that he was led to a dark and empty alleyway.

“Why would the nugget go here? It seems like it’s empty,” whispered the curious boy to himself. He walked down the narrow space, trying to find the chicken nugget. In his short time searching, Changkyun noticed a small crack in the wall, slightly above ankle level. Although what he found more interesting was the light emitting from it. As he tiptoed closer to the odd hole, a heavenly scent hit him: nuggets.

Meanwhile, the six other members were still arguing, still not noticing their maknae going missing. Until Kihyun spoke up, “Hey guys, have any of you seen Changkyun?” The five boys stopped their arguing and whipped their heads to where Changkyun was previously standing. Soon, all six men were walking down the street yelling for their youngest member.

“He couldn’t have gotten that far,” said Shownu, a bit exhausted. 

“Yeah. It’s not like he randomly followed that trail of breadcrumbs or anything,” Hyungwon stated with a bored look.

Minhyuk immediately wrapped the twig-like man in a bear hug. “You’re a genius! Look at our turtle boy, all grown up,” he cooed. Kihyun just rolled his eyes at the scene before him.

Jooheon pouted, saying, “How about me? Why don’t I get a hug?”

“Because we need to find our maknae!” Kihyun cut in firmly before Minhyuk could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grapes here! Whose side are you on? The Nuggets'? Or Monsta X's?


	8. A New Discovery

The six worried boys hurriedly followed the path of breadcrumbs hoping to find their youngest. Despite how often they tripped, headbutted, and fell on each other, they somehow found their way to that small alleyway. Albeit a bit confused at the beginning, the band members did eventually find Changkyun squatting in front of the wall.

Kihyun was the first to speak up. “Yah! Changkyun, why did you run all the way out he--” He cut himself off at smelling something so familiar.

“Why do I smell chicken nuggets?” asked Wonho as he also smelled the chickeny scent. Hearing Kihyun and Wonho, Changkyun snapped out of his nugget-induced daze.

“Hyung?” Changkyun looked up at them from his crouched position. “I think...I think the nuggets are in  _ there _ .” He pointed at the hole by his knees.

“What the- how could they be in there?! That’s impossible!” exclaimed Hyungwon, not believing what the youngest said.

“You can look for yourself if you want to, hyung,” Changkyun responded, finding it a bit crazy himself.

Hyungwon froze. He still couldn’t accept the fact that chicken nuggets were able to move.

“Well? Aren’t you going to look?” asked Shownu seeing that the male was stuck to his place.

“No, I don’t need to. I’m probably in one of my 24 hour long naps right now. This is all fake, and I’m going to wake up to Kihyun yelling at me,” Hyungwon attempted to rationalize.

“First off, that’s called a coma, Wonnie. Second, we’re all definitely awake. I’ll even pinch you,” Minhyuk stated as he began to reach out to pinch Hyungwon’s arm.

“Ouch! Why did you pinch me so hard though?!” asked Hyungwon while glaring at his friend.

“To prove you’re awake! Besides, it was a love pinch,” Minhyuk said cutely.

“What do you mean that was a love pinch?! There was no love in that!” stated Hyungwon while backing away from Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk kept walking forward, backing Hyungwon up. Minhyuk slightly nodded at Changkyun and BAM! They both tripped Hyungwon so he was sitting right in front of the hole. The nuggety scent immediately filled his nostrils. When he looked inside, he practically jumped 10 feet in the air.

“AAACK! Th-there are nuggets. And they m-move. But I thought n-nuggets weren’t able to move?? What kind of sorcery is this???” Hyungwon was about two seconds away from a mental breakdown. Wonho picked up the twig boy and rocked him like a baby until he calmed down.

“Y-you can let me go now, Wonho,” said Hyungwon as he realized that Wonho hadn’t let go of him for a long time. 

“Oh, heh, right,” Wonho nervously chuckled, placing Hyungwon back on the ground.

Jooheon stepped up to look at the wall. “Well, I guess that settles it. The nuggets are alive.”

“Well then, shall we dig in?” said Kihyun as he hungrily licked his lips.

“Wait- why would you eat magic nuggets?? Who knows, eating them might just poison us to death or something!” said Hyungwon while panicking.

“I don’t think the nuggets would poison us. And besides, it’s free food! I wouldn’t want to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity!” argued Kihyun as he looked through the small hole once again.

“Kihyun’s got a point. We’re still hungry from all the work we’ve done. And I’m sure that you are too, Hyungwon,” said Shownu as he eyed the small hole while imagining what the chicken nuggets would taste like.

As if on cue, Hyungwon’s stomach started to grumble. "Ugh, fine. But how would we even get in there?" he questioned. 

"I'm sure there's some way to break in," Jooheon said, walking forward with rapid punches.

He and Minhyuk then began boxing with the wall. Seeing that it didn't work, Minhyuk hoisted Jooheon up and used him as a battering ram. Changkyun and Kihyun, frustrated at Minhyuk and Jooheon's failed attempts, began running into the wall repeatedly. Then Shownu straight up pounded on the walls. Wonho and Hyungwon also joined in kicking and screaming.

The sight of seven fully grown men screaming for nuggets in the middle of the night was a bizarre scene for the passersby. The group of loud idiots received many weird stares and horrified glances, but they were too wrapped up in their nugget-fueled frenzy.

With all their combined effort, the wall crumbled, and a bright flash pierced the dark alleyway.


	9. Feast

“Argh! What’s that bright light??” yelled Kihyun while squinting his eyes at the very bright light.

“A-... are those the nuggets?” questioned Shownu as the light’s brightness had lessened.

Eventually, the six other boys had opened their eyes. As they looked at the broken wall, they noticed the many walking nuggets. The nuggets were doing what they usually do, oblivious to the seven giants eyeing them while drooling at their heavenly nugget scent.

“Woah! They look so… delicious!” said Hyungwon with pure hunger.

“Didn’t you say that they would _‘poison_ _us to death’?_ asked Wonho as he raised an eyebrow at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon put a hand to his chest, scandalized. "I never said such a thing? How dare you!" He lightly punched Wonho's bicep.

Wonho acted out being injured, clutching his arm. "You wound me! You're lucky you're cute."

Shownu coughed awkwardly. “Ummm… are you two lovebirds done?” asked Shownu.

“Are we going to eat them or not?” asked Jooheon, growing more and more impatient as each minute goes by.

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Minhyuk screamed, bouncing like an overeager puppy. The seven bottomless stomachs began grabbing random nuggets and stuffing them in their vacuum-like mouths.

One nugget was just peacefully walking in the nugget park until it was lifted into the air.

_ “W-wait! W-what’s happening???” _the chosen nugget thought as he could feel the air going through his crummy features. 

While the innocent nuggets were being gobbled up by the group, the bold nugget was paralyzed in his place seeing his fellow nuggets being eaten.

_ "I did this. I brought them here. I was stupid," _ the little nugget thought to himself. _ "How could I be so rash? So foolish? People are getting hurt and it's all my fault." _ The internal accusations only grew louder and louder, the roaring drowning out anything else. He retreated to a corner to cry. The destruction was too much to bear.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar scream. It was the female nugget from earlier! Though he had only known her for a short time, he felt some sort of…connection to her. Then it clicked: he had to fight off the giants and make up for his mistake. He had to save his city.

The scared nugget wiped his breadcrumb tears and stood up, determined to take revenge on the seven hungry idiots. The small nugget was no longer scared, he was now filled with courage, hope, determination, and fury. 

“You have all tormented our ancestors, our families, and our friends. But that will all end NOW!” said the determined nugget as he charged with full speed at Jooheon with his sharpened toothpick, anger visible in his eyes.

As the other chicken bits saw the brave nugget charge at the seven monsters, they too mustered the courage to fight the boys.

The daring nugget bounded up Jooheon's arm. The wind rushed by his bready ears, drowning out the last drops of fear he had. Each leap he took only strengthened his resolve. However, when he was halfway up, the arm shifted. He could feel himself slowly slipping down.

_ "Not today!" _ He grunted and used all his might to cling to the moving tower that was Jooheon's arm. Once the arm stopped, he continued his ascent. Finally, he got on top of the hand. He was so close to the female nugget.

"Don't worry! I got you!" he called out to her. 

After a while of no response, he was worried the wind had drowned out his voice. But she called back, "I always knew you did! Now beat him!"

And he did. He plunged the toothpick into the back of the giant's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> GrapesAndCheese here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I feel like it’s worth noting the fact that this started out as an innocent comment thread on @myshatae‘s story, "His Errand Boy" on Wattpad. If you haven’t read their story, please do so!


End file.
